Товарищи
by AkellaWolf
Summary: Перевод. Автор Оригинала: Berouge. Простая беседа между мальчиком, который спас мир, и специалистом по вооружению Айронхайдом.


Глухой шум волн, разбивающихся о металлический корпус авианосца, подарил тот успокаивающий эффект, который, казалось, не могли дать обезболивающие средства, принимаемые им. Мириады звезд на бархатном небе сменили солнце, раскаляющее пески, которые они оставили позади не более чем несколько часов назад.

Не обращая внимания на десяток матросов и механических гигантов – автономных роботов-пришельцев, Сэм Уитвики сел на палубу. Он не беспокоился о перспективе быть раздавленным вылетающим или же приземляющимся самолетами, ведь авианосец находился под строгим контролем. С тех пор как он и его необычная компания взошли на борт, Сэм в полной мере воспользовался тем редким шансом насладиться относительной тишиной и одиночеством, вдыхая прохладный ночной воздух. Он изолировался на носовой части судна, присев на его край и свесив ноги за борт, полностью игнорируя возможность упасть в океан, находящийся далеко внизу.

Ему было необходимо время, чтобы подумать. Микаэла, видимо, почувствовав это, молча отвлекла друзей – автоботов и небольшую группу людей, чтобы он смог улизнуть. Ну, или, по крайней мере, попробовать улизнуть. Парень удивится, если, как минимум четверо из девяти автоботов, находящихся на Земле в настоящее время, не заметят его ухода.

Сидя на холодной палубе под миллионом мерцающих огней и слушая басистый звук плещущейся воды, Сэм почувствовал, как с плеч был сброшен тяжелый груз событий прошедших дней.

Он выжил. Непонятно каким образом он сумел вырваться из холодных рук смерти и выжить. Снова. Более важно то, что Микаэла, его родители и чудаковатые знакомые из различных сфер гражданской и военной жизни, которые прошли через эту битву вместе с ним, так же выжили.

А что действительно заставило его вздыхать с неприкрытым облегчением – Оптимус Прайм вернулся к ним. Пульсирующая, вызывающая тошноту боль в голове и сердце, которая возникала от мысли, что величественный автобот готов был отдать собственную жизнь, дабы спасти его, давала о себе знать, когда он мысленно прокручивал сценарий «А что, если…?».

Лидер автоботов выразил свою глубочайшую признательность за то, что они не сдались и определенно дал понять: он благодарен мальчику. Сэм бессвязно возражал, но Оптимус не обращал внимания.

– Ты не отрекся от меня, когда другие уже смирились с моим поражением. Было бы беспечно с моей стороны игнорировать такие обстоятельства, сблизившие нас, – глубокий, урчащий голос тихо звучал в водительской кабине тягача, который возглавлял караван из людей и автоботов, продвигающийся по улицам Каира в сторону дельты реки. – Ты дважды рисковал своей жизнью, чтобы спасти мою. Прошу, позволь мне возместить хотя бы малую часть того, что ты сделал для меня.

Непреклонные протесты Сэма прекратились после такого заявления. Он был сильно озадачен, ведь Оптимус спасал его шкуру (не только его самого он спасал, а вообще всю планету) бессчетное количество раз. На самом деле, даже смерть Оптимуса Прайма была ошибкой, которую с самого начала допустил Сэм! Вероятно, другие автоботы тоже не станут держать на него зла. Оптимус был прав. Они еще никогда не были так близки. Сэм должен бесстрашному лидеру и другим мехам больше, чем сможет отдать за всю свою короткую жизнь.

Подняв голову вверх, чтобы посмотреть на скопление звезд, Сэм едва успел подумать о возвращении долга красно-синему лидеру и его команде, когда грохот металлический ног выдал приближающегося автобота. Сэм нахмурился и сосредоточенно вслушался в звук мега-шагов на бетонированной палубе. Отличительный стук, сравнимый с трением когтей собаки о плиточный пол, что исключает Рэтчета, Оптимуса и опекуна Сэма Бамблби, чьи шаги были более свободными. Это сузило круг догадок. Он не был рядом с Сайдсвайпом, Джолтом, близнецами и тремя мотоциклами достаточно долго, чтобы запомнить их характерный шаг, но, судя по грохоту от каждого движения, этот мех был намного тяжелее из всех вышеперечисленных автоботов.

Обернувшись, парень удивлено посмотрел снизу вверх на огромного оружейника Айронхайда, который подходил к нему. С трудом поднявшись, Сэм полностью повернулся и наблюдал, как громадный автобот подступает все ближе. Его трехпалая нога колоссальных размеров оставляла небольшие трещины на огромной авиационной палубе. Сэм знал, что его подвиг даже за поврежденную палубу убытки не возместит.

– Привет, Айронхайд! – спокойно поприветствовал его Сэм, чувствуя, как голос наполняется смесью страха и волнения. Он с Айронхайдом не был так близок, как с другими автоботами. – Доброй… ночи? – неуклюже начал он.

– Если ты так говоришь… – Глубокий, хриплый голос черного меха прозвучал практически, как рычание.

Сэм сглотнул, когда большие пушки на руках кибертронца медленно прокрутились, издавая почти бесшумный гул, который больше чувствовался, чем слышался. Они стояли молча. Сэм думал, что сказать, чтобы не спровоцировать вспыльчивого автобота своими репликами. Он никогда не общался со специалистом по вооружению в ситуации, которая не была опасна для жизни. В основном, гигантский стрелок обменивался информацией только с другими автоботами время от времени, и Сэм лично это видел в разгар битвы.

Айронхайд огромный, быстрый и беспощадный к врагам. Не очень вежлив в беседе и уверен в глупости людей. Он также был непоколебимо верен Оптимусу Прайму и другим автоботам, несколько раз подвергая себя опасности ради них. Сэм присел, когда закончил составлять психологический портрет Айронхайда, остановившись на пункте «непоколебимо верен Оптимусу». Оптимус был ему другом, которого Сэм случайно убил…

_Вот чёрт!_

– Успокойся, малыш. Я тебя не обижу, – сказал черных мех запаниковавшему подростку. Серьезно, люди иногда бывают слишком нервными. Мех был удивлен, как их маленькие тельца не взрывались от такого давления.

– Послушайте, Айронхайд… сэр, – поспешно добавил Сэм, – я реально сожалею о том, что произошло с Оптимусом. Я… Они… Эмм… – начал заикаться он.

Энтузиазма поубавилось, когда специалист по вооружению сузил блестящую оптику при упоминании о происшествии с Оптимусом. В конечном итоге, Сэм замолчал и шагнул ближе к краю палубы, до которого оставалось всего полшага, давая оружейнику больше пространства. Айронхайд, сменив положение тела, опустился на одно колено, а его святящаяся оптика неотрывно смотрела на взнервированного Сэма:

– Я должен отблагодарить тебя, Сэмюэль Уитвики, – мех заметил, как на лице подростка, которое было все в царапинах, появилось удивление от такой вопиющей для него неожиданности. – Твоя непоколебимая вера в возможность перезажечь искру Оптимуса стала переломным моментом в войне. Твоя смелость и настойчивость в достижении цели просто восхитительны. Без этого все люди, твоя планета и война в целом… были бы проиграны в тот день.

Ветеран войны сделал паузу, чтобы пронаблюдать реакцию молодого человека на его речь. Мальчишка знал, что Айронхайд не тот автобот, который будет раздавать комплименты. Он, скорее, испепелит кого-нибудь за трату своего времени, чем похвалит.

– Я живу довольно-таки долго. Я видел столько сражений, стычек и войн, что ты и представить себе не можешь. Но такие неукротимые и преданные юнглинги, как ты, мне попадались не часто, – его голос стал более низким и приобрел теплый оттенок. – Я был удостоен чести воевать на твоей стороне. И я бесконечно благодарен тебе за то, что ты вернул нам Оптимуса.

Сэм смотрел удивленными, широко раскрытыми глазами на меха-грузовика, чувствуя себя очень неловко. Что ему ответить на это? Одного «спасибо» было бы смехотворно мало. В процессе размышления над ответом, идея сама собой возникла в его разуме.

Сэм шагнул вперед, смело встретился взглядом с синей оптикой Айронхайда и с торжественным видом протянул руку, словно готовился к рукопожатию.

– Пожалуйста, знай, что это взаимно, Айронхайд. Даже больше, чем ты можешь представить, – отбросив неловкую формальность, Сэм подавил усмешку, когда специалист по вооружению приложил свои огромные пальцы к протянутой человеческой ладони.

– Я счастлив, что у меня есть такой друг, как ты, Айронхайд, – признался Сэм после того, как разорвал рукопожатие с мехом.

– Как и я, Сэм, – кивнул оружейник, – как и я.

Короткое, комфортное молчание между ними прервало соревнование по кувыркам, которое устроили Скидс и Мадфлэп на палубе авианосца. Возможно, два минибота выпали бы за борт, если бы не столкнулись с ногами Айронхайда. В результате палуба судна ощутимо задрожала от того, что Айронхайд использовал близнецов в качестве мишени для стрельбы; он старался, чтобы заряды попадали именно в раздражающий дуэт, а не во что-нибудь другое. Сэм смотрел на развернувшийся хаос, полностью соглашаясь с тем, что он сказал Айронхайду за секунду до этого:

– Я так рад, что мы с тобой в одной команде.

Судя по всему, даже будучи на той же стороне, что и черный мех, не спасет от его гнева.


End file.
